Unexpected out of the Unexpected
by eastercat
Summary: When Zexion is suddenly suicidal, the others try to stop him.  Shonenai involved.  A Collab Fluff fic.
1. Namine's Entry

**This is based off a interesting RP chat, I did with my Org XIII RP friends. This fic is set up through journal entries of the members who took part. You'll have to read all of them to get the full story.**

**Disclaimer: Eastercat doesn't own anything Square Enix related. She doesn't even own the first 4 chapters of this fic. **

* * *

**Namine's Entry**

**Day 6 -**

I Swear I Did Not Do Anything.

Being curious, I went into Vexen's room unexpectedly. His room was really cold. I decided that it was a bad idea to come to Vexen's room and backed out of the place, when suddenly someone patted my head. Looking behind, I saw Vexen standing right behind me! I looked up to see his face. I expected an angry face, but it wasn't there. Instead, it looked like he was quite proud of himself as he placed some pills in my hand and warped away. Weird.

After walking down , Larxene came out and looked at me. I could tell that she was really bored and needed something to play with. She came up to me and made me scared as she took away the pills with a smile on her face. I chased after her as she went back to her room.

**Later.. **

Vexen was the one who gave me the pills! I am serious. After a few seconds, we saw Zexion going over suicidal and wanting to die. I do not want anyone to die, so I helped.

Apparently, Zexion was too clever and so, I panicked. Finally, my vision went blank.

_-Namine_

* * *

**I think you're confused by now, just keep reading. Larxene's Entry is next. **


	2. Larxene's Entry

**Wow, this is a long entry.  
**

**Disclaimer: Eastercat doesn't own anything Square Enix related. She doesn't even own the first 4 chapters of this fic.**

* * *

**Larxene's Entry **

**Day 6 **

Well, today was quite a hectic day...suppose since I don't know what to do again, I might as well talk about what happened.

I had walked into Vexen's lab, where I saw Namine, standing there with her mouth open, as if shocked. The girl had long, golden-blonde hair, flowing over her shoulders in short waves, and sapphire blue eyes. She looked like some princess out of a sappy fairytale book, complete with the pale, flawless skin and innocent-looking face. The only thing missing was a long, poofy dress and a tiara.

Turning, I could see that she was shocked at something Vexen was saying. Ah, Vexen, the Chilly Academic, number IV...I hadn't seen him in a while and here he was now. He had long, saffron-blonde hair that spilled over his shoulders and emerald green eyes. As usual, his arms were crossed, as if he was deep in contemplation. Thinking of some scientific formula perhaps? Who knew what went on in that old geezer's head...

Anyhow, Vexen was mentioning something about going to sleep and warped off to his room...although before leaving, he gave us all an entertaining show of self-eletrocuting himself on his computer. I could practically feel the rush of excitement flow into me...being a Nobody of course, I could not, but after that display, I was quite energized.

So now, being left bored and quite restless, I made a portal, transporting me back to my room, only to have Namine come in a few minutes later, as if lost. She had something clenched in her fist, and, curious, I walked over to her, asking, "What is that in your hand, Witch?"

She didn't say anything, as if stunned, so I just took her clenched hand, prying her fingers away from the object she was grasping so dearly. Unfortunately, it turned out just to be a couple of lousy pills...but wait, pills? Why would Namine want to be running around with those things? And what was she using them for?

Well, seeing as she was speechless, there would be no point in asking her...what was it, was she frightened of me? That was so pathetic...but could be fun...I mean, if she was already afraid, why not deepen it? Give myself some enjoyment and pleasure?

"Hm...these pills...I wonder what they are..." I remarked, casually, as I pretended to scruitnize them. "...I wonder what will happen if I use them on Demyx...hm?"

I had just finished saying this when the door to my room swung open, and Zexion stomped in, his silver, light blue-hair swooshing softly around his face. Roughly grabbing them from my hands, he crushed them with his fists...only to have the pills dissolve into his skin.

Tilting my head to the side slightly, I raised an eyebrow; surprised at what had just transpired...unfortunately, this was only the beginning of what was going to be a complete nightmare.

As a blank look came over his face, the Cloaked Schemer summoned the illusion of a knife to his hand, and lifted it to his throat, ready to pierce it through. Widening my eyes, I grabbed his hand, yanking it back.

"Zexion, what do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed, uncertain of whether he was just playing some sort of sick, morbid joke, or if he truly was trying to kill himself...or rather, make himself fade away...

Without answering, Zexion summoned the illusion of yet another knife to his other hand, attempting to stab himself once more. Grabbing his other hand with my free one, I glared at him, wondering what on earth was wrong with him.

Suddenly, he lifted his leg, kicking me in the stomach and pushing me back. Gasping sharply, I tilted my head up, narrowing my eyes at him. Zexion kicked me? He must've been completely out of his mind! Rushing forward, I tacked Zexion, pushing him against the wall, my hands grasping his shoulders tightly.

Namine...unless you want Zexion to die...get me a chair, some chains, and handcuffs!" I called over my shoulder to the frightened girl...only to have no response.

Turning my head, I saw Namine, fainted right on the floor!

"Get up!" I screamed at her, practically irritated about the whole charade by now.

Waking up, I reiterated my order, and she bounded off like an obedient dog to grab what we needed.

Soon, we had Zexion, his arms bound behind the chair with the chains, and his wrists and ankles were locked within handcuffs. However, despite this, he was still wiggling around, struggling to drag the chair across the room towards the window so he could jump out!"

At that moment, Demyx came in, and, turning to him, I shouted, "Hey, Demyx, help us!"

"What can I do?" he asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, just help us!" I retorted, exasperated, as I turned back to the squirmy prisoner...only to find that he had somehow managed to free himself from his restraints, and had the illusion of a knife within his hand once more. Namine fainted again.

Fortunately, we found some extra rope available and handed me some...but just as I had tied up Zexion once more, Axel came in, obviously curious from all the commotion going about.

_-Larxene, the Savage Nymph_

* * *

**On to Zexion's entry...**


	3. Zexion's Entry

**Disclaimer: Eastercat doesn't own anything Square Enix related. She doesn't even own the first 4 chapters of this fic.**

* * *

**Zexion's Report 6 :: Precious Moments**

I walked out of my room and headed to where Lexaeus's room was. As I passed by Larxene's room, I heard two people talking. So I stopped to listen. It was Larxene and Namine. Apparently, Namine had picked up some pills that Vexen gave her. Larxene was bored; she wanted to find a victim to play with the pills. And was thinking of who to fool with when I heard her speaking on...

_"Demyx."_

Immediately, I banged into the room and glared at the two. Both of them stared back, surprised. I grabbed the pills from Larxene and crushed it in my fist. I felt the liquid flowing and opened my hand to see it dissolve into my skin.

I fell to my knees. My vision went blurred.

The next thing I knew - vulgarly - was screaming and yelling of the two girl, somehow they were trying to pin me down, and I was shaking violently - Or doing something funny. I was unsure how long it took until I felt two other presences in the room. Then the yells slowly began to cease. And the presences reduced to one. I heard a voice, but it was distorted. I felt an object hit my face and blood triggered down my forehead.

Suddenly, someone held onto me and laid me into a deep kiss... The intensive burning sensation overwhelmed my being and electrified my soul. I felt relaxed and cooled. And the tension in me started to ease off. The effect from the medication was gone. It was some time before the kiss was separated from me and was replaced by a warm embrace. I could feel now. And was able to sense the person holding onto me. With my eyes half-opened, I asked wearily.

_"What happened?"_

_"Thank you for the gift."_ Was his reply.

So close... I felt my heart beat like a war drum, and my face turning red as an apple. I gently took a smile and embraced him back.

_"Let's watch the moon together next month..."_

I guessed the medication effects had eventually drained all my energy, as I fell asleep almost immediately in his arms. When I woke up the next day, I found myself lying on my bed in my room. Everything seemed like as if it was just a dream. But even if it was, it will be kept in my memory. An impossible dream.

_ -Zexion _

* * *

**For more details of what happened, keep on reading. On to Axel's entry...**


	4. Axel's Entry

**...I dunno what to say.**

**Disclaimer: Eastercat doesn't own anything Square Enix related. She doesn't even own the first 4 chapters of this fic.**

* * *

**Axel's Entry **

**Day 6**

I'm not sure how I got involved in a messy situation like that. I heard a loud commotion in Larxene's room and decided to go over and have a look. Strange sight I saw, Larxene and Namine managed to tie up Zexion to a chair. Wow, what is a guy doing in a girl's room?! Girls can be scary, I thought. Oh and I see Demyx is also here. Zexion screamed for help. Well, c'mon we're both guys, so I helped him by burning the ropes to free him.

"What are you...STUPID!?!"" Larxene exclaimed. Ignoring her, I pushed the two girls out of the room. I had a better idea to deal with this. I went to Demyx and whispered into his ear. "Go french-kiss him." Demyx looked shocked when I said that. Well, I guess that would calm Zexion down.

I went outside and closed the door. The girls went quiet as I assured them they would be all right. Indeed, the noise finally ceased.

_Amused,  
Axel_

* * *

**Finally, on to Demyx's entry... **


	5. Demyx's Entry

**Now we reach the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Eastercat doesn't own anything Square Enix related. She doesn't even own the first 4 chapters of this fic.****  
**

* * *

**Demyx's Journal - Day 6 **

I laid on the ground in my room, just bored to death. Then I noticed an envelope underneath my bed. Maybe it was on my bed before, but I didn't see it and then it got pushed under there. I grabbed it out and opened it. There was a photo of a full moon from Zexion and a note saying, _"Enjoy your card."_

Darn it! I forgot that a full moon came out last night. How could I forget? Full moons kinda really important for us Nobodies, like a special night. ... oh wait...I was on a mission...that's probably why I forgot. I gotta thank Zexy.

I went to Zex's room to say thanks for the card, but he wasn't there...  
As I passed a room, I heard yelling...mostly Larxene and Namine yelling. I looked inside to see Zexion strapped to a chair and Larxene and Namine. Zexion was acting suicidal as he tried to injure himself in anyway. Larxene and Namine were trying to stop him. Larxene saw me. "Demyx! Help us!"

"What can I do?"

"Just help us!"

Zexion went out of his restraints and tried to get a knife to cut himself with. Larxene tried to stop him, Namine, sadly, couldn't handle the commotion very well and fainted.  
I tired to stop Zexion too, but I had no idea what to do. Then Axel was at the door looking at the commotion. Larxene asked him for help as she tied up Zexion with rope, but Zexion said "Free me, Axel!!!"

Axel didn't know what exactly was going on, so he burned the rope holding Zex.

"What are you...STUPID!?!" Larxene yelled at Axel.

"I have a better idea." Axel pushed Larxene (and dragged Namine) out of the room. He then whispered me 4 words for instructions and walked out then closed the door.

Just me and Zex, who was trying knock himself out, left in the room.

"Uh...Zex, maybe you should stop trying to kill yourself."

The message couldn't get through to Zex as he hit his head with one of Larxene's lamps.

...Dang it...now I had to do what Axel told me to do. Nothing else would work now. I stopped Zex by grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around to face me. I then...gave him a french kiss. Zexion was just stunned and soon relaxed. I stopped the kiss and hugged him.

"What happened?" I guess Zexion was oblivious to what happened.

I was so relieved that he was back to normal. I couldn't say anything else.

Wait a min...I needed to say thanks to Zex.  
"Thank you for the gift." I quickly said.

I felt Zex embrace me back. _"Let's watch the moon together next month..."_

_Relieved,  
-Demyx _

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Review please, we want to hear what you think. **

**Dedicated to Zexion, Axel, Namine, Larxene, and the other members of the Org XIII: Reformed RP group.**

**  
1st Chapter: (c) Namine  
2nd Chapter: (c) Kiriata (is a fanfiction . net account name)  
3rd Chapter: (c) Zexion  
4th Chapter: (c) Axel  
5th Chapter: (c) eastercat  
**


End file.
